


Glitch

by casinoquality



Category: Halo, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casinoquality/pseuds/casinoquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A temporal anomaly sends Nightwing some unexpected aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch

Nightwing is on patrol when it happens again. It starts with a slight buzzing in his headset, then everything goes silent and still as though his equipment has overloaded. In a matter of moments it has reset and she's there, flashing before solidifying into something more solid, though you can still see right through her. She's darker today, more blue than her usual lavender and something about her expression is odd.

"Nightwing," he says and her voice is so soothing that Nightwing finds himself grinning at her, easy and pleased. He hadn't thought she would come back, that she would even be able. But here she is, in the flesh. Sort of.

"Cortana, didn't think I'd be hearing from you again." 

When she responds the sound of her voice is distorted and then becomes clear once again, only instead of coming from her holograph it's directly in his earpiece. It's somewhat intimate. "Neither did I." Her tone is dry but she doesn't seem unhappy to see him. If AI's could be unhappy. Nightwing thinks that if any could, it would be this one. 

Symbols flash over her skin, flickering over her curves and he's reminded once more that she's so very different from alive. He wonders who the hell designed her form to be like that, like an ancient Egyptian queen in purple and blue.

"Your Bat Buddy's monitoring all this. If he doesn't mind we're having a private conversation." There is a light hiss and Nightwing winces. Bruce is not going to be impressed later. 

"You really shouldn't piss him off."

"Please," she scoffs, "I've worked with harder men than him, trust me. But you should know, the anomaly that keeps sending me here is getting far larger. Something bigger than my signal could get through. It's likely wouldn't be something you and your Boss could handle." she sounds concerned and it's enough to make Nightwing grin again.

"Aw, worried about me Cortana? I'd almost think you cared." She smiles and it's like the flickering of a computer screen. There and not and there. 

"Might be. Take care, blue boy." She blows a kiss and Nightwing's still laughing, even as she flickers once more out of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Result of a crossover meme. Might continue!


End file.
